


wake me up when the days are over

by ghostlypup



Series: rainbow prompts [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stranger to lovers (ish), end of the world type au, hurt/comfort vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypup/pseuds/ghostlypup
Summary: but now they’re not strangers. and the world is empty but lucas isn’t scared.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: rainbow prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672825
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	wake me up when the days are over

it’s late, or early, whatever way you look at it, the sunrise staring to bleed into the remains of what is left of the night. neither of them should still be awake. the streets are empty. like it has been all week. the only sounds are ones of birds and heartbeats. 

“is it weird that i’m not even scared?” eliott takes a long inhale of his cigarette, a white cloud blowing out into the air. they’ve been talking all night about everything and nothing. lucas doesn’t even feel tired.

“no,” lucas replies gently. he turns to eliott, watches the way his hair moves in the slight breeze.

he could be anywhere right now. he could rob a bank, go the louvre and steal any painting he wanted to, climb to the top of the eiffel tower. he’s one of the only people left in the world right now, as he knows it. yet none of it seems to matter anymore.

“i feel safe with you.” he says.

they’d ran into each other in the abandoned streets, a week ago. when lucas woke up to silence, the world left abandoned. cars littered in the road, all stood still and empty as if part of a picture. he ran and ran and ran, nothing but his hard feet beating the pavement, his voice tired from screaming. and then he heard him, another voice matching him and all he could do was hug him. he crashed their bodies together because he wasn’t  _alone._ a stranger had never felt so close to him.

but now they’re not strangers. and the world is empty but lucas isn’t scared.

“i feel safe with you too.” he steps up from his place on the balcony to sit next to eliott, lifting his arm and cuddling into his side. he feels eliott’s long fingers rake through his hair and it feels like magic.

he’s pretty sure eliott is just something magic, completely.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii! this isn’t something i normally write but i hope you enjoyed it ✨
> 
> i’m actually thinking about writing a longer au from this? like a long one shot maybe! i have a few ideas and the story planned out in my head so i’ll seeeeee!!


End file.
